dragon_storyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LordJuli
I thought I have to save the pages of griefers oder do a backup on my computer... I wanted to program a program :D that stores the complete wiki on HDD in source code, so you hanve a backup. I have to try finding another way... ~~LordJuli~~ Hey Knj00! I was/am searching for Crew Members, so I will be less active that before. If you aks "Why haven't you searched at the beginning of this wiki?", I will response with: "I had my ideas of styling and organizing the wiki and now there are enough :D pages, I can show them how the wiki should be styled and organized." ADD: Please edit your name like: Imageadmin or something like that, so other people know whom to aks if there are pictures missing - the images of the new dragons are missing - or other stuff like that. ~~LordJuli~~ :I added the first version... Hopefully I have time for the improvements you wanted later. But I did not know how to translate the titles for the columns or write any text on the page. I left the titles in English. Changed the names. Tip: If you write at the beginning of the page :{| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing = "1" class="article-table" instead of :{| border="1" cellpadding="10" width="500px" the deign looks much nicer AND the height and width are adjusted automatically at the perfect height and width. That's the code of my DRAGON Table! Breeding Charts I purposely adjust the width because the table does weird things to the long names otherwise. It tries to stretch too far and it will get cut off (because it will be too wide for the wikia site). So I limit the width of some columns. Just changing the top in this case will not work because every cell has the width style in it. (If you take away the class: article-table from the top you'll notice no change). Do you see how the chart nearly cuts off? The right side is near the edge touching the box that says "Wiki Activity" and shows photos. If I take out all the manual width styles in each cell, the color images in the first column will drag out horizontally to show all 4 on one line (instead of having 2 up top and 2 up bottom). That is enough width to bleed into the right side. Sylvandyr (Diskussion) 14:34, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey. Since the Witch Dragon came out, it is a limited dragon. I am going to put a * by its name so that people know. Is there a German translation you want me to use for Witch Dragon? The images for the dragon are called "Hexe"... Is that correct? Sylvandyr (Diskussion) 01:41, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is correct. I put the start after the level, because after the image it is in the conter and not at the top how I wnated the start to be :D You have said, you made this table with an program and I am a programmer, so if you need specific programms, just talk to me and I'll create it for you. LordJuli (Diskussion) 12:22, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)LordJuli I'm a programmer. I made the program to create the chart myself :P That's why I can edit it so fast. I just add new dragon data when it comes, then I click a button and it outputs the whole wiki text so that I just copy and paste it. Sylvandyr (Diskussion) 13:27, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok, it was just a question ;) I will continue other pages, so everyone can go on with the same style,... Add: Which programming lanugage are you using? I'm using Visual Basic, implemeted in Visual Studio 2012 Professional LordJuli (Diskussion) 15:39, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)LordJuli Ohh, for the star I meant on the Breeding Chart. I edited Hexe in there. Can you look and see is the star ok there? Hmm I never bought the professional versions of Visual Studio since I don't sell my stuff, so I can use the free versions. For programming languages, I know a few and I choose the one appropriate for the situation. I'm quite fond of C#. I also know Actionscript, Java, Javascript, C/C++ and a several inhouse languages that were written by code engineers in the companies that I worked for. For this program I chose Javascript because you can open it straight from the browser, so I have a HTML version of the table that I can look at visually and the wiki text format is just outputted below. Sylvandyr (Diskussion) 15:54, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) I havent bought it either, I got it from my nearest contacts for free and legal, I've got the 2012 Ultimate too, but the 2012 is better because of the two-years-new features. The Star behind the witch is correct. LordJuli (Diskussion) 18:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)LordJuli Oh, nice! Those licenses can get expensive without discount... Sylvandyr (Diskussion) 21:53, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I've programmed a software, which can install other FREE ware (Java, my own games,...) and they need only two files: the installer and the package to install :D If you want some, just say and I will give you the link. LordJuli (Diskussion) 19:42, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC)LordJuli